


Маникюр

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Gen, Humor, if you like ysalamiri as much as I do this is for you, owning a pet is tough
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Исаламири славятся своими длинными когтями, вот только владельцам ящериц они приносят одни мучения.





	Маникюр

Обладание исаламири имеет массу плюсов. Самый главный из них, разумеется — особый эффект, производимый на тех, кто владеет Силой. Можно даже сказать, обезоруживающий. Кроме того, ящерицы удивительным образом воздействуют на психо-эмоциональное состояние тех, кто оказывается рядом с ними. Никто из членов экипажа «Химеры» не мог устоять перед двумя парами умильных черных глазок, не мог пройти мимо пушистых созданий. Все офицеры, у чьих боевых постов располагались клетки с исаламири, вскоре обнаружили, что поглаживание меха — отличная альтернатива работе. Те, кто должны были стать защитным барьером против безумного джедая, быстро превратились во всеобщих любимцев.  
  
Но далеко не все на корабле знали о минусах, связанных с постоянными и тесными контактами с исаламири. Обычно ленивые и миролюбивые ящерицы обладали довольно крупными размерами и весом. Ничто не могло сдержать периодически возникавшее у них желание выразить любовь. Отсюда следовал маленький, но раздражающий минус: когти. Владельцы почти всех видов домашних животных мирятся с постоянными царапинами от когтей своих любимцев и зацепками на одежде, но даже они восхитились бы той стойкостью, с которой гранд-адмирал Траун сносил постоянное общение с исаламири. Он гордо носил на плечах ящерицу, позволяя ей лениво ползать по нему. Свой дискомфорт он демонстрировал, слегка морщась, когда исаламири особенно сильно впивалась когтями в руку или плечо. На некотором отдалении выражение лица гранд-адмирала могло сойти за саркастическую ухмылку или хитрый прищур. Но тех, кто оказывался достаточно близко, провести не удавалось. К счастью для имиджа гранд-адмирала, близко к нему оказывались только его телохранитель Рукх и капитан Пеллеон. Ногри мысленно выражал поддержку стоической твердости Трауна, человек — сочувствие его страданиям.  
  
В один из дней, когда гранд-адмирал и капитан склонились над тактическим дисплеем, Пеллеон заметил на кителе Трауна то, чему там было не место. Дырочки. Много мелких дырочек в районе плеч. Конечно, он был слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы указать гранд-адмиралу на этот изъян, да и причину его появления прекрасно себе представлял. Но он, должно быть, все же слишком долго смотрел на испорченную форму. Траун проследил направление его взгляда, вздохнул и сказал, что таковы лишения военного времени. После этого он продолжал разъяснять план завтрашних учений, а Пеллеону хотелось провалиться сквозь палубу из-за того, что он поставил гранд-адмирала в неловкое положение.  
  
Вечером следующего дня капитан зашел в каюту гранд-адмирала, чтобы доложить об успешно проведенных учениях. Если пилоты в бою будут летать так же слаженно, как на тренировке, жалкому сборищу под названием Новая Республика не устоять. Однако сообщить об этом Трауну он не успел. Войдя в его каюту, капитан обнаружил там невероятную картину. Свет в кабинете был включен, вопреки обыкновению, голографий произведений искусства не было видно. На полу извивалась композиция из двух экзотов, одного дроида и одной исаламири. Ящерица неистово билась в профессиональном захвате Трауна, ее хвост всем телом прижимал к полу Рукх, в то время как заднюю лапу удерживал дроид-парикмахер. Пеллеон решил бы, что сошел с ума, если бы в детстве неоднократно не принимал участие в подобной процедуре — подстриганию когтей домашнего любимца. Капитан не знал, кому из присутствующих стоит сочувствовать больше.   
  
За неимением на борту профессионального ветеринарного дроида, Траун рискнул прибегнуть к услугам парикмахера. В этого дроида были заложены программы бритья, уставных стрижек для мужчин и женщин, маникюра и педикюра. Вот только он привык иметь дело с малоподвижными клиентами и теперь выкручивал лапу ящерицы под странным углом, чтобы ухватить ее когти ножницами. Ничего не понимающая исаламири шипела, щелкала челюстями и уже успела оставить несколько глубоких царапин на металлическом корпусе дроида. Ее хвост отметил парой ссадин физиономию Рукха. Гранд-адмирал, как мог, бережно, но уверенно прижимал ящерицу к себе, гладил, пытаясь успокоить, но тщетно. Когти рептилии с противным звуком царапали надетую на Трауне кирасу.   
  
В конце концов дроиду удалось поймать ножницами коготь исаламири, и с коротким «чик» часть когтя отлетела в сторону. Траун при этом отвернулся и сделал такое страдальческое лицо, будто ему только что отрезали палец. Воспользовавшись всеобщей секундной расслабленностью, ящерица с силой пнула дроида обеими лапами, заставив его разжать хватку, вывернулась всем телом и засеменила под стол Трауна. Если бы ногри вовремя не разжал руки, исаламири утащила бы его за собой. Траун осел на пол и вытер пот со лба.  
  
— Похоже, мы зря ее мучаем, — устало сказал он.  
  
— Х-с-с-с-ш-ш-ш-ш, — подтвердили из-под стола.  
  
— Осмелюсь заметить, сэр, мне кажется, моим пальцам не хватает чувствительности. Я мог сделать ей больно, не осознавая этого, — извиняющимся тоном заметил дроид. — И все же в нашем деле наметился прогресс.  
  
— Я бы не назвал два когтя за вечер прогрессом, — без тени иронии ответил Траун и наконец заметил замершего у дверей Пеллеона. — Сожалею, что вам пришлось стать свидетелем этой жестокой сцены.  
  
— Мне доводилось видеть вещи и пострашнее, — спокойно сказал Пеллеон. — Но зачем вы это делаете?  
  
— Спасаю честь мундира, если можно так выразиться. И сам мундир.  
  
Траун ослабил застежку на кирасе и подошел к столу, выискивая беглую исаламири. Та издала такое угрожающее шипение, что даже бесстрашный гранд-адмирал не рискнул протянуть к ней руку. С решительным видом Рукх поднялся с пола.  
  
— Не надо, пусть сперва немного остынет, — остановил его Траун. — Мы тоже отдохнем. К тому же у капитана, очевидно, было ко мне какое-то дело. GL-17, можешь идти.  
  
— Как прикажете, сэр, — пробормотал дроид и покинул поле битвы.  
  
Траун с видимым удовольствием снял тяжелую кирасу и повернул ее так, чтобы Пеллеону стали видны многочисленные царапины на белой краске — последствия ярости исаламири.  
  
— Кираса — идея Рукха, — прокомментировал Траун. — Без нее мы бы с вами сейчас разговаривали в лазарете.  
  
— Сэр, прежде чем мы перейдем к делу, я хотел бы предложить альтернативу этим варварским методам, — сказал Пеллеон. — Могу провести демонстрацию через четыре дня.  
  
Четыре дня спустя капитан стоял с гордым видом возле вольера с исаламири в кабинете Трауна. Гранд-адмирал как раз извлек одну из ящериц и позволил ей заползти себе на плечи. В процессе тонкий длинный коготь запутался в золотом шитье эполета, рептилия начала нервно дергать лапой. Это грозило ей вывихом, но с той же вероятностью мощное создание могло и оторвать эполет. Пеллеон даже представить себе не мог такого вопиющего оскорбления гранд-адмиральского достоинства.   
  
— Капитан, я готов выслушать ваше предложение, — с надеждой в голосе сказал Траун, не глядя помогая исаламири выпутаться из золоченых ниток.  
  
Пеллеон запустил руку в карман и вытащил оттуда несколько рыжих конусов с закругленным концом, длиной они были почти с человеческий мизинец.  
  
— И что это? — с недоверием спросил Траун и взял один из конусов.  
  
— Антицарапки для исаламири, — пояснил Пеллеон и, видя сомнение на лице гранд-адмирала, продолжил: — В детстве я принес с улицы кота. Родители были в ужасе, но решили, что это научит меня ответственности. В числе моих обязанностей было следить, чтобы он не царапал мебель. Сперва мы с друзьями делали то же, что и вы несколько дней назад. Примерно с тем же результатом, только у нас не было защитных кирас.  
  
— Как я слышал, коты не терпят насилия над личностью в любых проявлениях, — заметил Траун.  
  
— Еще как! — подтвердил Пеллеон. — У меня до сих пор остались шрамы от когтей Капитана. Но суть не в этом. Видя мои мучения, отец сжалился надо мной и купил антицарапки вроде этих, но гораздо меньше. Это решило проблему. Позволите попробовать?  
  
Траун бережно спустил ящерицу с плеч, подхватил ее под брюхо и вытянул вперед переднюю лапу. Так же осторожно, как проделывал это со своим котом, Пеллеон натянул конусы на когти исаламири. Затем настал черед второй передней лапы. Вскоре на всех четырех лапках ящерицы красовался пластиковый маникюр. Рептилия с интересом разглядывала непонятные штуки на когтях, затем потыкалась в них носом и попыталась снять, но безуспешно. Наконец, оставив бесплодные попытки, она полезла на плечи гранд-адмирала, на этот раз не впиваясь в ткань когтями, а обхватывая руку длинными пальцами. Траун вздохнул с облегчением и спросил:  
  
— Надеюсь, они не опасны для здоровья ящериц? Где вы вообще их взяли?  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, это особый сорт пластика. Гипоаллергенный, принимает форму когтя, удерживается на клейкой основе с антибактериальной пропиткой. Ваши ящерицы не втягивают когти, так что дискомфорта он не вызовет, — рассказывал Пеллеон, разглядывая притихшую на плечах Трауна исаламири. — Время от времени придется их менять, но это не так травмоопасно, как стрижка. А что касается того, откуда они... При всем уважении, у вас не самый необычный вкус на домашних любимцев. Есть фирмы, которые делают антицарапки даже на ранкоров.


End file.
